


"You Should See The Other Guy"

by kayd (KayD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hickeys, M/M, immature boys, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/kayd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://cybrghost.tumblr.com/post/112521089924/helloradness-i-dont-know-what-my-aesthetic-is-but">this</a><br/>Ryan makes jokes about his hickeys</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Should See The Other Guy"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a record - this is my second post in like a month. Wow, thanks Raywood.  
> 

Ryan strolled into work, hands in his pockets and his head held high. The day was warm, the sun was high, and he had an exciting day of videos to record. As he stepped into the office, Geoff turned to raise his hand in greeting and stopped short.

"Ryan... the fuck. Did you roll around in a bowl of leeches?"

Everyone else turned to look, and Jack let out a long low whistle. Michael grinned wide and Gavin let out a giggle squawk.

"Ryan, you filthy minge, who ate your neck up?"

Ryan brought his hand up to brush along the two bright red and purple bruises on his neck and smiled wolfishly.

"You think this is bad? You should see the other guy."

Everyone laughed and congratulated him, before turning back to work. The morning continued on with setup as normal until around 11 o'clock when a very late Ray shoved his way into the office with mumbled apologies and noticeably tight shoulders. He threw himself into his chair and set about turning on his systems and recording equipment. A ruthless smirk grew on Ryan's face.

"Morning, Ray."

He watched the tips of Ray's ear turn red. No response.

"I said good morning, Ray!"

Ray snorted, leaning back in his seat and glancing over his shoulder at Ryan with a glare.

"What's up, Ray? No R&R Connection?" His tone slipped into a purr. Ray went red all over.

"You know what you did, asshole," Ray snapped, getting the attention of the other men in the room.

"What'd he do?" Jack asked, glancing between the two of them, eyebrows raised.

"Did he fuck with your system?" Geoff wandered over to Ray's desk, checking the Xbox perched there. Ray hunched his shoulders up and scooted away.

"In a way..." Ryan said, conspiratorially, a wicked gleam in his eye. He wiggled his eyebrows and watched Ray twitch.

Geoff looked back and forth between the two of them, eyes wide.

"Dude, really?"

Ray let out a groan of despair and finally let his shoulders drop. The whole crew could now see his neck, which was a mass of purple and red bite marks, running up and down from his ear lobe to under the collar of his shirt. Everyone went still for a moment and then Geoff stepped back with a shudder.

"Whatever you dicks do in your spare time is none of my business. Just don't let this fuck up the videos and we're fine. And the same rules apply to you as anyone else - no sex in the office, don't make me watch you make out, and just don't be gross."

Ray would not look away from Ryan, still squinting angrily. Gavin broke the tension, as only Gavin could.

"So what does his cock taste like?" he directed at Ray, impish look on his face.

"GAVIN!" Geoff and Ray shouted simultaneously. Ryan lost it and laughed so hard, he almost fell out of his chair. The rest of the crew all made a point to sound grossed out and pointedly pushed forward to recording.

Things continued as they normally would - shouted insults, screaming over in game deaths, jokes about Ryan being a psycho killer. But every now and then, Ryan could see, out of the corner of his eye, Ray would his hand over the marks of his neck and go red all over again. Except now he had a big dopey smile on his face. Ryan felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with slaughtering Gavin for the fifth time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fixed it! This should be improved.


End file.
